Episode 342 (17th May 1988)
Plot Michelle and Sharon move into their flat. Angie gives them a number of Den's belongings without telling him. Mary returns to the Square, takes Annie off of Rod and then slams the door on him. Willmott-Brown compliments Kathy on a new suit she is wearing at work. Angie is in a good mood. Pete tries dropping hints to Den about Angie being unfaithful to him, but Den takes no notice of him. Mary visits The Dagmar and Simon flirts with her. She has money from a "job" she has done whilst she was away. Simon leaves work early to have a drink with her. Pete starts to get jealous over Willmott-Brown's affection towards Kathy. Michelle and Sharon plan to have a housewarming party. Ian is in a bad mood but refuses to tell Kathy or Pete what is wrong. Carmel gets angry with Barry for playing his music too loudly in the evening. Willmott-Brown asks Pete if he knows who has bought Henry's Wine Bar, before telling him he has heard rumours about it being bought by thugs, and will oppose the ownership if the rumours are true. Carmel's mother turns up to find out what is going on with Darren. Michelle and Sharon try to get part-time work at Ali's café. Rod continues to pester Mary over her whereabouts but she refuses to tell him anything. Carmel's mother tells her she worries about Darren and what he gets up to. Den informs Brad of Willmott-Brown and the threat he potentially poses. Brad tells Den it is up to him to get him off their backs. Kathy tries to get to the bottom of what is wrong with Ian. He tells her he is upset because of Donna and comments both Kathy and her have made. Kathy tells Ian that Donna is his sister. Ian is in disbelief and begins asking her questions. Kathy tells him she had Donna at 14, but does not tell him she was raped. Ian is disgusted with Kathy for getting pregnant so young and tells her all the women in his life, except Lou, have let him down. Cast Regular cast *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mary - Linda Davidson *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Pete - Peter Dean *Lou - Anna Wing *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry & Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mrs Roberts - Cynthia Powell *Ludwig - Michael Mulkerrin Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *43 Albert Square *Bridge Street Market *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'She's my daughter, Ian. That bitch is my flesh and blood.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,200,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes